


Dress Up

by ciaan



Category: Finder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynne dresses up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Lynne dresses up for dancing tonight. He binds his breasts down flat. He puts on tight, sleek pants and shirt, adjusts his cock so it shows. The cockring will keep it extended. Spike heels and a suit jacket complete the outfit. He goes for the makeup he stole from Rachel and squelches the little tomboy inside him screaming her protests. Bright red lipstick, excessive dark liner around the eyes, glitter everywhere. Teased hair that looks like someone else’s hands have been in it already. He checks the mirror. Pretty good show, if he does say so himself. Hopefully others agree.


End file.
